


Theodora

by Introvert_Express



Series: Outliers [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Childhood Trauma, I hope they are good, The main character is called Theodora Llyod, The world building will be expanded on later in the series, They are probably trash, This is connected to a whole universe I've been working on for almost two years, This is connected to another series I've been working on for three years, and she will be in them, she will not be the main character in all of them, there will be more of these
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23629822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introvert_Express/pseuds/Introvert_Express
Summary: When all is said and done, she can't help but think back to her younger years.
Series: Outliers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701013
Kudos: 1





	Theodora

**Author's Note:**

> This the first in a series, most of them won't read like this one. so If you hate the style I used here it'll be different in most of the series.  
> This was mostly just a look into Theo's character. and felt like a good way to lay down some world building foundations.

She was five when she first noticed it. 

It was odd to her more than anything else. Not really unsettling just, odd. Something she wasn’t used to. Which means she immediately asked her parents about it, they know everything after all.

There is something to be said about your child claiming to hear voices in their head. No parent wants to hear that. Theodora’s parents took it in stride though. Her older brother became more protective for a time, since the doctor's visit she kept going to unsettled him, in fact, those are probably her fondest memories of Kenneth. That was a very long time ago, back when they could get along, back when Theodora thought the voices were normal. 

Of course, they weren’t. Nothing ever is normal in her life anymore. She remembers the psychiatrist the most, she saw her more often than the others. She was a nice older lady, maybe in her sixties. She always had coloring books for Theodora and these really nice hard candies that tasted like mint. She always had the mint ones Theodora liked, apparently the other kids like the fruity ones, Theodora thought those tasted like medicine though so she couldn't see why. The psychiatrist told Theodora to call her Miss Kim. Theodora liked Miss Kim, she was a lot like Theodora’s Gran. Except for the fact that Gran had better cookies.

Theodora had been seeing Miss Kim once a week for three months before those other doctors, the ones with scary needles came back with test results. 

They said Theodora had the same gene as her Grandpa, said that it might be related to the voices. Mentioned that she needed to be registered with the government. Theodora’s dad started yelling when the doctor mentioned this, yelling about how Theodora was his child and he decided who got to know what about his family. Theodora remembers how her mom was crying with him afterward, they both kept smiling at her though, they even went to visit Grandpa and Gran afterward.

Miss Kim smiled and nodded her head when Theodora told her about it, then like any other visit asked Theodora about the school, and what sort of gossip she’d heard from the voices this week.

Theodora was six when she was first called a freak. 

She had been in class, and the voices were getting too loud, she couldn’t hear her own thoughts anymore. So she asked the teacher if she could sit outside for a little while until she felt better. She was told to sit down, and not talk to her again. She didn’t want to associate with freaks.

Theodora cried until she was sent to the office for her dad to pick her up. 

A week later she was moved into a different class with a different teacher. He was nice, and let Theodora sit outside when things got loud. 

Theodora was seven when Miss Kim retired. She assumed she'd have to get a new psychiatrist, and was worried until Miss Kim let her in a secret. 

Nothing was wrong with her. Her parents just didn’t want her to lose her only friend. Miss Kim sends her a card every year for the holidays and her birthday. 

Theodora was nine when she found out that what people thought was wrong with her was actually just her genetics. That she was just an outlier. A minority in society. Her parents explained it to her after a boy in her class started floating during jump rope.

She was ten when Theodora became an insult. A word that her own brother treated like poison. 

Theo was ten when she realized that people were willing to use anything against her. Even her own name.

**Author's Note:**

> And so the introduction to the world of the outliers is said and done. Now all I have to do is write the rest of it. 
> 
> Also, I intend on some parts of this series taking serval chapters to explain. so if you like reading and this was to short for you but you like the premise then stay tuned I've got a few other characters I gotta figure out since not all of them get these insight oneshots. In fact, the next Theo centric idea I have set up will be at least hitting 2k words but that's still in the works.
> 
> As for the other character insights I need to talk to my partner about since they've been helping me build this world for the past two years I think? yea two years sounds right.


End file.
